1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device and assembly method thereof for connecting a chip module with a substrate, especially to an electrical connection device with a restricting structure and assembly method thereof, wherein the restricting structure can make a chip module move relative to a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a conventional chip module (especially to a central processing unit, CPU) has a plurality of pins extending on a surface thereof relative to a substrate. The substrate has a plurality of contacting portions formed thereon, corresponding to the pins. The pins of the chip module contact the corresponding contacting portions of the substrate to achieve electrical contact between the chip module and the substrate.
For improving operation speed of chip modules of computers, the number of pins of the chip modules increase to satisfy performance requirements of the chip modules. However, when the number of the pins of the chip modules increasing, the pins are denser in arrangement and have a smaller distance therebetween, so that interference signals between adjacent pins are produced. For avoiding producing the interference signals, the distance between adjacent pins must be increased. In conventional methods, the pins are disposed on the chip modules in an inclined way so as to increase the distance between adjacent pins and improve the compression contact between the pins and the contacting portions of the substrates.
Since the pins of the chip modules are inclined, the pins of the chip modules will be compressed to deform and drive the chip modules to move a distance relative to the substrates when they contact with the contacting portions of the substrate, so that the pins and the contacting portions move relative to each other and the pins cannot effectively contact the contacting portions, and the pins cannot even be correctly aligned with the corresponding contacting portions on the substrate, which influences the electrical contact between the chip module and the substrate strongly.
Hence, there is a need for a new electrical connection device to overcome the above shortcomings.